Tragic Memories
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: While staying with Bone, Julie tells him about her unhappy childhood with the Coyote Pack. But, what happens when a new relationship between the two wolves form? This happend a year after Venom was defeated. Send me a review, if you can.


Tragic Memories

**This is my short story of Bone and Julie. See what happens when they get more acquainted. R&R.**

A year after Venom was killed; two wolves were walking and talking outside.

"Bone," said the female gray wolf, "it's really very kind of you to let me stay with you

for a little while."

"Why, thank you, Julie," said the male brown wolf. "I appreciate your compliment.

It has been quite lonely around my place lately."

"Yeah, and since my friends are very busy and I've been working hard at the

Chaotix Detective Agency, I figured that I should take a little break."

"That's perfectly fine with me."

"So, is it true that you've been living in your lab for sixteen years?"

"Seventeen, actually. Counting this year."

"Oh, right."

"But yeah. I have been living there for a long time. After Rome and I had our fight,

I decided to make my own lab like he did and figure out how to take away the curse." Bone then spotted

something ahead of him. "Well, here we are."

Julie looked and saw an old house on a hill. "This is your lab?"

"Yes. I know it's not much, but I call it home." Bone walked over to the front door.

"But, you haven't seen the inside of it yet." He pressed the buttons on the code lock and the door opened.

He then looked at Julie. "Well, you know what they say, ladies first."

Julie walked inside and Bone followed her in.

When the female wolf looked around the place, she was surprised. "Whoa!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah! Bone, this is amazing!"

"Told you so." Bone walked over to his desk. "This here is my special desk where I

do my research on certain things." He pointed to the circle-shaped object on the

desk. "Push down on the compass."

Julie was confused. "What?"

"Push down on the compass. Trust me."

Julie did what she was told. When she pushed the compass down, a huge laptop

suddenly popped up from the desk. She was surprised. "Whoa! What is that?"

"It's my personal laptop. I keep all my records and data listed here. It's really much

easier than using a pen or pencil. But, there are times when I have to use them."

"That's really handy, Bone."

"Thanks." Bone pushed the compass down again and the laptop went back inside

the desk. He stood up and walked to another room with Julie. "And over here is the bathroom, in case you

need to use it."

"Well, that's useful." Julie then spotted a door with a sign that said, _Keep Out!_

"What about this room?"

Bone turned to Julie and saw what room she was talking about. "Oh, that one." He

walked over and stood behind the door. "This is the most private room I've ever had in my lab. And I never

allow anyone to go inside except for myself. I wouldn't trust Salley either because you know how crazy she

can get at times."

"Well, can it hurt to take just one peek?"

Bone hesitated at first, but then sighed. "Oh…alright. But, you have to make an

oath with me, okay?"

Julie nodded.

"Raise you right hand and repeat after me." Bone held his hand up. "I, Julie the

Wolf…"

Julie raised her hand. "I, Julie the Wolf…"

"…to solemnly swear…"

"…to solemnly swear…"

"…to never let _anyone_…"

"…to never let _anyone_…"

"…know about Bone's private room."

"…know about Bone's private room."

"Pinky swear." Bone held his pinky up and Julie wrapped hers around his and

shook. "Good. Now, let me just get my keys." The male wolf reached inside pocket and pulled out a chain

of keys. He found the right one, put it inside the keyhole, turned it, and opened the door.

When the wolves got inside, they saw a huge table with a bunch of formulas,

enzymes, and potions.

Julie's eyes widened. "What room is this?"

Bone smiled. "I call it the chemistry room. It's where I keep all my chemicals in."

"Now I know why you call it your private room."

"Exactly. Have a look around."

Julie looked at the various experiments around her. "Wow. You sure keep a lot of

this stuff, Bone."

"I know. If trouble comes by, I carry one of them with me, just in case." Bone then

heard a steaming sound. "Oh, one of my potions is done!" He walked over to another table and slipped on

a pair of gloves and safety goggles. He then walked back to the first table and carefully picked up the

chemical from the burner. He set it down and smelled the intoxicating fume. "Mmm…the best smell of

success." He turned to Julie. "Smell it."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Trust me. I'm a scientist. I know whether the fume's safe or not. Go ahead."

Julie took a sniff of the fume. She thought it was nice. "Oh my. That does smell

good…like cherries."

"Yep. That gives it a special flavor. It's a special potion that can cure any aches

and pains."

"Well, it's nice."

"Thanks." Bone picked up another formula. "And this one's an elixir. It helps

people to grow hair."

Julie was a bit surprised. "Grow hair?"

"Yeah. See, if you've had a sudden hair loss, then you just pour the right amount

on your head (or face if you want a beard or mustache) and in just 24 hours, _voila_! You have a full head of

hair."

Julie laughed nervously. "I don't think I'd want any of that. I already have enough

hair on me."

Bone giggled. "I know you do. Don't worry about it." He walked over to the other

table and put his equipment away.

Julie then noticed another chemical on the table. "What about this one? The one

with the X on it?"

Bone turned to Julie and saw the formula. "Oh…that's just a flawed experiment.

You see, I was trying to—" His eyes widened in shock. "DON'T SMELL THAT!!" He grabbed Julie by the

waist and pulled her away from the experiment. He sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

Julie pulled Bone away from her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm sorry I did that, but you have to be careful. That chemical is poisonous. If you

smell or drink it, you will fall unconscious for one whole month."

Julie was shocked. "A whole month?"

Bone nodded.

"Has that ever happen to you?"

"Well, no, but I did have a tester try it out and…he didn't really wake up until

December."

Julie shuddered.

Bone noticed her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm really sorry that I

scared you, but I just want you to be careful with my things. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

Julie took a deep breath and nodded. "Can I just ask one question? Why do you

keep it even though it's a flawed experiment? Don't you just throw it out?"

"Oh, no. I would never want to throw out this."

Julie was confused.

Bone sighed. "Like I was trying to say, I was trying to see if I could make a new

formula, but no matter what chemical I use or how much research I put together, it just doesn't work."

Julie hesitated at first, but then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small

bottle. "Have you ever tried using this?"

Bone looked at the bottle curiously. "What is that?"

"It's a medicine made by the elders of my tribe. It's made out of pure tree sap,

snake's skin, and honeysuckle."

Bone looked disgusted. "Eww, that's gross!"

"No, it's actually good. I can't explain why." Julie handed Bone the medicine. "Try

it out. See if it works."

Bone took the bottle and looked at it. "Well…I'll see what I can do." He put it on

the table. "In the meantime, let's leave the chemicals on hold."

"Good idea." The two wolves walked out of the room and Bone locked it up. He

then walked to another door and opened.

"And, at last," he said, "but not least, my bedroom."

Julie looked around and saw nothing but a small bed, a closet, and a dresser in the

room. "Wow," she said. "It's a little small."

"I know, but I only had a little room left, so I decided to make into my sleeping spot."

"So, this is all you have in here? I mean, if you don't have a kitchen, then don't you

get hungry? Don't you have anything to eat?"

"Sure I do. I keep a small ice box and a microwave right here." Bone pushed a

button on the wall and it revealed the two appliances. He knelt down and opened the ice box. "See?"

Julie looked at it curiously. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"Just…some vegetables and water?"

"That's all I need."

Julie looked at Bone in confusion.

The male wolf shrugged and stood up. "Look, I'm a vegetarian. Plus, even though

I _was_ a vampire, I _hated_ blood." Bone gagged in disgust. "It's so nasty trying to eat off of innocent flesh.

No matter how hard I try to resist it, the craving comes back to haunt me!" He panted and sat down on the

bed.

Julie sat with him. "Well, at least you're not a vampire now, since Salley killed

Venom."

Bone suddenly looked sadly down at the floor.

Julie saw him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Bone sighed. "Well, you pretty much know about my rough past and how Rome

and I were cursed. But…I just wish…I could've done something to save him without using violence. I

mean, I know he was evil and all of that, but…he was my cousin and…the only family member that I had

left."

Julie took pity on Bone and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he faced her.

"Bone…I'm sorry that you feel bad about your cousin, but what's done is done, and we can't undo it.

Besides, even if you sold yourself out for him, he still wouldn't turn a new leaf."

Bone hesitated and then removed Julie's hand from him. He sighed sadly again.

Julie then had an idea. "You thirsty?"

Bone looked at Julie again. "Water won't really calm me down."

"No. I've got some of my famous lemon and mint twisted tea." Julie pulled out a

purple thermos. "I think it's a little cold though. Mind if I use your microwave?"

"Go ahead."

Julie walked over to the microwave, put the thermos in it, pressed the buttons, and

waited.

After about thirty seconds, the tea was finished. Julie took it out of the microwave

and poured it into two white glasses. She turned to Bone and said, "Do you want cream or sugar with that?"

"Just cream, thanks."

After the teas were set, Julie walked over to the bed and handed one of the cups to

Bone.

"You're going to like this," she said. "Be careful, though. It's a little hot."

Bone stared down at the tea, gently blew on it, and took a tiny sip. He was

surprised, for he liked the taste. "Mmm…this is really good. Did you make this all by yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. This is excellent." Bone took another sip. "You know what, I'm feeling

better already."

Julie smiled. "I'm glad that you are."

After Bone took his third sip, he hesitated. Then he spoke, "Julie?"

The female wolf faced Bone. "Yeah?"

"I was…just wondering. What was your past like?"

When Julie heard Bone's question, she hesitated. She didn't think anyone would

ask her about her past. "Um, well…it's kind of a long story."

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I'll respect that."

Julie sighed. "Well, since I'm going to be living with you for a while, I guess maybe

I should tell you."

_Flashback_

_Julie's POV_

_It was a cold stormy night. The wind was making the trees were swaying roughly._

_I was just a baby back then. I was left abandoned in a huge forest and I kept crying my eyes out for _

_attention and comfort. _

_I thought it would be the end of me, until I saw a figure coming close to me. I was _

_scared at first. Then I saw that the figure was a woman._

_When she saw me, she gasped. "Oh, my stars!" She ran to me and picked me up. _

"_Oh, you poor thing. What are you doing out here all alone?" _

_I just stared at the woman. _

"_I guess your parents must've left you out here. How cruel of them. Well, don't you _

_worry child. I'm not letting you suffer out here in the cold. I'll take care of you."_

_When I heard that, I giggled in glee. I wasn't afraid of the woman anymore and she _

_led me out of the forest._

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

When Julie finished her first part of the story, Bone was surprised. "Oh my…that

almost sounds like Rome's past."

"Yeah," said Julie. "I guess it does. I'm glad that Mrs. Coyote was there for me. If

it weren't for her; I would've died from the cold."

"She must've been very kind to you."

"She was. Now, here's the part where I meet her husband, Mr. Coyote."

_Flashback (cont')_

_An orange coyote was meditating, until he heard a voice say, "Ethan! Ethan!"_

_He opened his eyes and turned to see a gray coyote wearing a brown cloak and _

_carrying a bundle in her arms._

"_Carla," he said as he stood up and walked to her. "Thanks heavens, I thought you _

_would never get out of that storm." He quickly kissed her on the lips._

"_Well, I did," said Carla. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Hold on. Let me just ask you something. What is that bundle in your arms?"_

"_That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Look." Carla unwrapped some _

_of the bundle and it revealed a yawning baby._

_Ethan gasped. "Carla, where did you find that child?"_

"_I found her in the forest. She was left all alone. Ethan, I couldn't just leave her _

_there. She would've died if I did."_

_Ethan put his hand on his wife's cheek. "Carla, you did the right thing and I'm _

_proud of you for that. I just don't know if the elder will allow it. Besides, she might not be a coyote."_

_Carla sighed. "I guess you're right." Ethan grabbed his cloak and he, Carla, and _

_the baby left to see the elder._

_Meanwhile, an old black coyote was sitting down on a chair, caressing a little girl's _

_hair as she was lying down on his lap._

_He smiled. "Ah, Nina, you're such a good girl. I'm glad to have you as my _

_granddaughter."_

_Since the little coyote-girl was sleeping, she said nothing, but smiled._

_Suddenly, another coyote came in and said, "Elder, Ethan and Carla Coyote are _

_here to see you. They said it is important."_

"_Very well," said the elder. "Send them in."_

_The coyote nodded, opened the tent, and told the married couple that they can _

_come in._

_The coyotes knelt before the old one politely. _

"_Good evening, mighty and wise elder," said Ethan._

"_Ah, Ethan and Carla Coyote, my friends," said the elder. "Welcome. What brings _

_you here on a cold evening like this?"_

_Carla stood up. "I found this child out in the forest."_

"_Oh?" The elder woke up Nina and she got off of his lap. He then took the child _

_from Carla. He examined her carefully. When he pulled up her bangs, he saw a bright teal birthmark on _

_her head with a line, an outer circle, and an inner circle. _

_He gasped. "Oh my goodness." He turned back to the two adult-coyotes. "Carla, _

_do you know what you just found? This is no ordinary child. She is the last of the Psychic Warriors; the _

_wolf."_

_Ethan and Carla gasped._

"_A wolf?" said the male coyote. "But, they are one of our fiercest enemies."_

_Carla looked shocked. "I…I didn't know she was a wolf."_

_The elder sighed. "It is true that wolves are our enemies, but, on the other hand, _

_they are hunting down the Psychic Warriors for their own cruel reasons. If they find this girl, she will surely _

_be killed. We won't let that happen."_

"_What are you saying, Elder?" asked Ethan._

_The old coyote handed back the baby and Carla took her. "You two will be _

_responsible for her health and safety. Make sure the others don't find out about her, including the Wolf _

_Tribe. And treat and care for her well, just like parents would."_

_The two nodded and bowed politely._

"_We will, Elder," said Ethan. "Don't worry."_

_End of Flashback_

"Whoa, wait a minute," said Bone. "You're a Psychic Warrior?"

"Yes," said Julie. "I have the birthmark on my forehead, but I cover it with my

bangs."

"May I see it?"

Julie nodded. Bone put his hand on her forehead and moved the bangs out of the

way, revealing the bright teal birthmark.

He let go of them afterwards. "Wow. I never knew about that."

"Yeah. I don't really use them so much unless it's an emergency."

"Anyway, continue."

_Flashback (cont')_

_Julie's POV_

_When we made it back to the tent, Mr. and Mrs. Coyote were talking about what _

_name I should have._

_Mrs. Coyote thought hard. "How about…Julia?"_

_Mr. Coyote shook his head. "No, it sounds too formal. But, maybe Julie?"_

_Mrs. Coyote smiled. "Oh, that is even better. Julie the Wolf." She sighed. "Oh, _

_Ethan, we've always dreamed about having a child of our own."_

_Ethan smiled back. "I know. I think we will be great guardians." _

_Mr. and Mrs. Coyote treated me with care by feeding me, bathing me, and teaching _

_me everything I needed to know. _

_As I was growing up, Mr. Coyote was giving me lessons on his martial art _

_techniques. I learned everything from him; tai-chi, kung fu, karate, and, my favorite, fan fighting. I may _

_have had hard times on it, but I tried my best to concentrate._

_While Mrs. Coyote taught me how to weave clothing and how to make lemon and _

_mint twisted tea. She also told me stories of other legends._

_I was very happy to be taught by them._

_Then, one day, while I was inside, meditating, I heard a noise outside. I crawled _

_over to the opening of the tent and saw a bunch of people running inside their tents. Then, I turned to see _

_a pack of wolves walking towards the camp._

_I heard the huge gray one say, "Men, search the entire area. I can sense that the _

_last Psychic Warrior's here." The wolves scattered everywhere and searched. _

_I hoped that they wouldn't find me, so I tried to keep myself hidden._

_Suddenly, I heard a woman scream, "Stop it! Please!"_

_I peeked out to see one of the wolves holding a knife against one of the coyote's _

_neck._

"_I said hand over your child to me before I kill you!" he said._

"_You leave me and my son alone!"_

_I didn't want to see the woman get killed, so I rushed out and screamed, "Hey, _

_buster! Get off of her!" I pounced on the wolf's back and knocked him over. But then, he threw me back._

_He glared at me. "Why you brat! Mind your own damn business and crawl _

_back to your mama!"_

_I gritted my teeth in anger. "NO!!" I took out my fans and beat the heck out of the _

_wolf. Then, a bunch of other wolves tried to gang up on me. Suddenly, I felt some energy build up inside _

_me, so I let it out and it pushed them back. They went flying and then fell to the ground. They looked so _

_weak and couldn't get up._

_When I saw the gray wolf come toward me, I quickly hid myself._

_He groaned. "Augh! Look at you worthless beasts! You all look like sick puppies!" _

_He shrugged. "Let's retreat." The remaining wolves picked up the weak ones and ran away. _

_I came out of my hiding spot. I didn't know what just happened. I looked around me _

_and saw everyone staring at me. I just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to say or do._

_Then, they all started to clap and cheer._

_I blushed and giggled. "Thanks. Thank you."_

_I then heard Mr. Coyote call out, "Julie!" _

_I turned to see him with Mrs. Coyote. He didn't look happy._

"_Get inside. We need to talk, now."_

_I slowly walked back to the tent, feeling a little afraid._

_When I sat down inside, I shyly asked, "Am I in trouble?"_

"_No, sweetheart," said Mr. Coyote. "It's just that…there's something my wife and I _

_have been…keeping from you." He took a deep breath. "You do realize that you're not a coyote, right?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, I know that."_

"_Well, do you even know what you are?"_

"_A…wolf?"_

_Mr. Coyote nodded. "Now, we all know that wolves are our enemies, but we _

_adopted you for a very important reason. Look." He took out a mirror and pulled back my bangs, revealing _

_my birthmark._

_I gasped. "Is that…?"_

"_Yes, Julie," said Mrs. Coyote. "It's the birthmark of the Psychic Warriors. We told _

_you that story many times, but we didn't tell you that you were one of them."_

_I was surprised. "But…I thought you said they were extinct."_

"_They were," said Mr. Coyote, "but you are the last one that survived. The Warrior _

_of the Wolves."_

_I hesitated and stared at my hands. I never knew that I had so much power inside _

_me._

_Mr. Coyote put his finger under my chin, making me look at him. "Julie, listen to me, _

_stay as far away from the Wolf Tribe. They are no laughing matter. If they find you using your powers, they _

_will kill you and it will be our fault. Understand?"_

_I was scared by the tone in his voice, so I slowly nodded._

_He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, listen, I'm not trying to _

_scare you or anything, but you need to be more aware of what is happening right now. We kept you inside _

_here because we were afraid that the pack wouldn't appreciate you being here. Now, I know it looks like _

_they're grateful of your bravery, but I don't know how much longer it will last."_

_I figured that Mr. Coyote had a point, so I took a deep breath and said, "I _

_understand now. I won't let you down."_

_The two adult coyotes smiled and hugged me._

"_We love you, Julie," said Mrs. Coyote._

"_I love you guys, too," I replied._

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

"So after I learned that I had powers, I tried my best to stay cautious when I'm using

them," said Julie.

"That does sound smart," said Bone. "Just one little curiosity question. What kind

of psychic powers do you have?"

"Oh, well, let me think…um, Psychokinesis, Levitation, oh, and my favorite one,

ESP."

Bone raised an eyebrow. "ESP?"

"Yep. When I gained that power, I guess I decided that I wanted to be a fortune

teller. To tell everyone their future."

"Is that so?"

Julie nodded.

Bone smiled. "Alright. Humor me. What's my future?"

"Hmm…let me think for a couple seconds." Julie put her fingers on her temples,

trying to concentrate on what Bone's future would be like.

When she found out what it was, she blushed and said, "Oh!"

"What is it?"

Julie hesitated at first, but then said, "Um, well…you have two futures in my mind."

"What are they?"

"The first one is that in over a decade, you'll be a high school science teacher."

Bone was surprised. "Wow. That's so cool. What's the other one?"

Blushing again, Julie said, "Well, uh…um, let's just say that…one day, you'll marry a

special woman."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"C'mon, tell me."

"No!"

"Please?"

"Bone, I can't give it away. You're going to have to wait to find out who it is."

Bone sighed. "Alright, fine. Ruin all the fun. I don't care."

Julie sighed in relief. "Can I please continue?"

"Sure."

_Flashback (cont')_

_Julie's POV_

_I rushed in the room and screamed, "Mr. Coyote! Mr. Coyote!"_

_The orange coyote turned to me. "Julie, what is it?"_

"_I learned a new psychic technique. It's called ESP."_

"_ESP?"_

"_Yeah. I can tell you the future. Want to hear it?"_

_Mr. Coyote smiled. "Sure. Why not?"_

_I took my fingers and massaged my temples with it. I concentrated hard, until I _

_found Mr. Coyote's future. "Ooh. My prediction is…you're going to take Mrs. Coyote out on a walk today to _

_the lake."_

_Mr. Coyote looked surprised. "Wow. That's a good prediction and you're right. _

_Carla and I are going for a walk for a couple hours, so you're in charge."_

"_Okay."_

_After Mr. and Mrs. Coyote left, I made a little booth outside and hollered out, _

"_ESP Fortune Telling! You want to know your future? Ask me! I know everything!"_

_When my first customer came by, I massaged my temples and said, "The man of _

_your dreams will one day notice you and ask you to be his girlfriend."_

_The young coyote smiled. "Oh my gosh, you really think so?"_

"_I __**know**__ so. I have ESP." The female coyote then skipped merrily back to her home._

_My second customer came, and I concentrated really hard. I then said, "You will be _

_a great warrior and will be very loyal to the elder."_

"_Will Nina Coyota appreciate me?" asked the male coyote._

_I thought hard and said, "Uh…no, sorry."_

"_Aw, darn!" _

_I continued on giving everyone their good fortunes and they've really enjoyed it. I _

_did so myself._

_Just then, my last customer came, which was Nina Coyota, the elder's _

_granddaughter._

_She looked at me weirdly. "What on Mobius are you doing?"_

_I smiled. "I'm being a fortune teller and reading people's futures with ESP."_

"_How fascinating. It looks like everyone's really appreciating it."_

"_Yeah. Hey, do you want to know your future?"_

_Nina glared at me. "No, I don't! You want to know why? Because I think you're _

_nothing but a smart-mouthing, conniving, attention stealer!"_

_I had no idea what she was talking about, so I just stood there, dumbstruck. "Uh…"_

_Nina groaned. "You know what, just forget it! I don't need this stupid pack at all!" _

_She began to walk away, but then yelled, "I don't need my grandfather either!" She stomped away angrily._

_I scratched my head in confusion. __**"What's the problem with her? Oh well."**_

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

"I still wish I knew why she was upset that day," said Julie. "But it's okay."

"No kidding?" asked Bone. "So, you've really made some good predictions, huh?"

"Well, actually, I did have a bad one."

"What happened?"

Julie sighed. "One night, I was sleeping in my bed, but I began to have a nightmare."

_Flashback (cont')_

_Julie's POV_

_In my dream, the whole camp was on fire. Tents were destroyed, people were _

_suffering from the dangerous smoke, and the wolves were attacking._

_Then, I saw the most horrible sight ever. Mr. and Mrs. Coyote were lying on the _

_floor, dead. I cried and begged for them to wake up, but they couldn't._

_Suddenly, the leader of the Wolf Tribe was standing right in front of me with a smirk _

_on his face. I was scared and didn't know what to do._

_Pulling out a knife from his pocket and raising it up in the air while holding my neck _

_with his other hand, he said, "See you in hell, Psychic Warrior!" He swung the knife down towards me, but I _

_suddenly woke up and screamed._

_I was panting while drenched in sweat and had tears in my eyes. My heart was _

_beating fast with fear._

_Mr. and Mrs. Coyote came into the room._

"_Julie, what is it?" asked Mr. Coyote. "We heard you scream."_

"_Oh, it was scary!" I cried. "Everything was on fire and the Wolf Tribe was _

_destroying everything. And then, you guys were dead and the leader almost—"_

_Mrs. Coyote put her finger on my lips, making me stop. "Shh…sweetheart, you just _

_had a nightmare. It wasn't real."_

"_It seemed real though. What if it was a vision? What if you two __**will**__ be dead? _

_What if…?" I sobbed._

_Mr. Coyote wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back with his hand. _

"_Don't cry, Julie. It's alright. Shh…" He lifted my head up, making me look into his eyes. "Nothing terrible _

_is going to happen to us. I assure you, it will all be fine." He slowly had me lie back down on my pillow. _

"_Get some sleep, dear. You need it." Mr. Coyote bent over and kissed me on the forehead. _

_Mrs. Coyote did the same thing. "You'll be alright, Julie. Don't worry about your _

_dream." As the two coyotes left the room, I drifted back to sleep, trying hard not to think about the dream._

_The next day, in the afternoon, I went outside to pick some berries and fruits. I _

_collected each one and put them in the basket._

_As I was heading on my way home, I picked up a scent. It wasn't really a good one. _

_I figured it was smoke. "Is something burning?" I finally realized what it was and followed the scent._

_When I stopped, I didn't like what I saw. My nightmare was true! Everything was_

_set on fire and people were running around, screaming._

"_**Oh, heck no!"**__ I thought. I ran to the village and coughed because of the smoke._

_I finally reached my tent. It was on fire too, but I went inside anyway. _

_When I came inside, I gasped in horror. Mr. and Mrs. Coyote were lying on the _

_floor, covered in blood and ashes._

_I dropped the basket of fruit and ran over to the coyotes. "No!" I tried to shake _

_them awake. "Wake up! Wake up!" They couldn't hear me. I was about to cry, until I sensed a figure _

_behind me._

_I turned to see the leader of the Wolf Tribe right behind me. I trembled in fear when _

_he looked at me._

_He smirked. "It's a pity that you weren't there to save them. You knew this would _

_happen and you didn't tell anybody." He grabbed my neck with his hand. He whispered in my ear, "I've _

_waited many years to finally get rid of you. The Psychic Warriors thought we were nothing but mediocre, _

_but we proved to them that we are by killing them. Now, once I get rid of you, my destiny will be complete." _

_He reached into his pocket to pull out the knife I saw in my dream and raised it up in the air. He then said, _

"_See you in hell, Psychic Warrior!" _

_The Wolf Tribe leader swung the knife down at me. However, before it could kill _

_me, I pushed him backwards with my powers and it pushed him backwards into the fire. He screamed in _

_agony. I quickly escaped, not wanting to see the wolf get burned up._

_Hours later, in the evening, the flames died down, but everything was a mess. _

_Trees and tents were burned and people have died. The rest of the pack was crying and mourning for the _

_losses of their friends and families._

_I was sad myself for losing my guardians. I heard the villagers talking to each other._

"_Our pack is doomed!" said one of the coyotes._

"_Everything is burned up and almost everyone's been killed," said another._

"_Even the elder has suffered in death," said a third one. "Without him, we cannot _

_survive!"_

_The first coyote punched a burned up tree with his fist. "Damn the Wolf Tribe! This _

_is all their fault."_

"_No, it isn't __**all **__their fault," said another coyote._

_One of the other coyotes was confused. "Who else would be responsible for this _

_mess besides the Wolf Tribe?"_

_The fourth coyote pointed her finger at me. "It's her!"_

_All the coyotes gasped. _

_I was shocked. "What? Me?!"_

"_Yes, you!" said the female coyote. "You are a Psychic Warrior, so you knew this _

_would happen! Why didn't you tell us?!"_

_One of the male coyotes agreed. "Yeah, she's right. We would've been prepared _

_for this if you told us."_

_I was scared. "No, I didn't—"_

"_You don't belong in our pack!" said one of the coyotes. "Get out of here, you _

_traitor!"_

"_Please, listen to me!"_

"_GET OUT!!" screamed all the coyotes as they started throwing stuff at me._

_I didn't want to get hurt, so I ran away as far as I could from the pack, not looking _

_back. _

_End of Flashback (the __**real**__ end)_

Normal POV

"And that was my past," said Julie. "After I was kicked out of my pack, I ended up in

the same forest I was found with no shelter and less food and water."

When Julie finished her story, Bone looked stunned. "Oh…I'm…I'm very sorry to

hear that. God that does sound worse than my past."

Julie sighed. "I know." She covered her hands with her face and whined. "That

was my fault! I should've been there for the pack. I should've told them about my vision. The coyotes

were right about me. I brought nothing but trouble to their pack. I don't belong to anyone!"

Bone made the female wolf look at him. "Julie, that's not true!"

"Yes, it is! I knew about all of this."

"No, it's not. Listen to me, I may not know you very well, but what I do know is that

only part of it was your fault. It's the Wolf Tribe who caused all the havoc. And let me ask you this. Were

you the one who killed your guardians or was it the leader of the Wolf Tribe?"

Julie hesitated at first, but said, "The leader."

"Exactly. You had nothing to do with it, so don't blame yourself for that. And don't

listen to what others think about you. I know for a fact that you're the most kind, gentle, and caring girl

anyone can ever meet. You also have friends who believe in you, including me."

Julie didn't know what to say. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes.

Bone noticed her. "Julie?"

The female wolf turned to Bone and quickly took off her glasses and dried her tears

with her hand. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I don't want to cry in front of you, but I…I just miss them." She sniffled. "I

wish they were here to see me well and alive and—"

Bone touched Julie's cheek with his hand and wiped one of her tears away with his

thumb. "Julie…it's alright. Just cry if you want. It might help you feel better."

Julie began to sob and hugged Bone. "I miss them!"

The male wolf tried to comfort her. "Julie, it's okay. I know what it feels like to lose

someone that you love. You're not alone. Shh…" He let go of the female wolf. "Julie, look at me." She

looked into Bone's eyes. "It's been seventeen years since my father died, but there was a way how I never

forgot him. Do you want to know how?"

"How?"

"Because of this." Bone reached inside his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a

small bone on it.

Julie put her glasses back on and looked at it. "What's that?"

"It's a shark's tail bone. My father was a fisherman and he one time caught a huge

shark. He decided to cut off its tail and keep this as a good luck charm. Then, he gave this to me after I

was born. That's officially how I got my name. My father said that if I wear it, I will always remember him.

And I'm sure there's a way how you never forgot your guardians. Am I right?"

Julie thought hard. "Well, there was one way. I've always kept a special locket

worn around my neck."

Bone was confused. "Special locket?"

"Yes. It was a golden one, heart-shaped. It had a picture of Mt. and Mrs. Coyote

on it. And there was a white string and silver hook attached to it. I've had that necklace since I was seven

years old and never took it off unless I was sleeping." Julie sighed. "But…"

"But, what?"

"…I lost it one day. I don't know what happened to it. I guess it fell off while I

wasn't looking." Julie looked down to the ground sadly. "I never saw it again."

Bone finally realized what Julie was talking about. "Wait…you mean…this one?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a golden heart.

Julie gasped. "My…my locket! Oh my God! Where'd you find it?"

"I was sneaking around Rome's castle one day while in my vampire form. Then, I

noticed that on the ground. When I saw the picture, I figured it belonged to someone, so I held onto it for

safe keeping. The string was cut, but I replaced it with a new one and a hook." **(A/N: That happened at **

**the end of "Filled with Jealousy", except for the fixing part.)**

Julie was so happy. "Oh, Bone. Thank you."

Bone smiled. "You're welcome."

Julie lifted up the back of her hair. "Could you help me put it on?"

"Absolutely." Bone unhooked the locket and wrapped it around Julie's neck. He

then hooked it up. He faced her again and gently touched the locket with his fingers. "It looked pretty on

you."

"Thanks. You know what else I haven't thanked you for?"

"What?"

Julie smiled. "For saving my life before Salley was about to drink my blood."

Bone blushed. "Oh, that. Well…hehe…I just wanted to help out." He smiled. "You

know, you and I have so many things in common. Have you noticed that?"

Julie nodded. "We're orphans, we have powers, we're wolves, and we keep good

luck charms around our necks. But, most importantly, we've had tragic memories." The two wolves gazed

into each other's eyes. Then, they slowly leaned in close to each other, closed their eyes, and made an

impact on their lips.

When Bone felt Julie's hands on his shoulders, he quickly broke off with her and

blushed madly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me and—"

"Bone, it's okay. We were both caught in a trance. We didn't know what we were

doing."

The brown wolf touched his lips. "It's just that…I've never really kissed a girl

before."

Julie was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. All my life, the only thing I've been in love with was chemistry, but…" He

chuckled softly. "…that's a different kind of love."

The gray wolf blushed lightly. "And I've been single since Espio and I broke up,

but…" She put her hand on Bone's cheek. "I don't mind falling in love with someone else. Is that okay

with you?"

Bone hesitated, but then held Julie's hand in his. "You don't mind having a new

boyfriend who used to be…older than you."

"It wouldn't matter to me. You're an immortal."

"I could easily give it up and grow old with you."

"Still wouldn't make a difference." The gray wolf leaned in and kissed Bone's scarred eye.

Bone gently touched it and smiled at Julie again. "So, was this your prediction?

That the woman I'd one day marry was you?"

Julie blushed again. "I guess you could say that."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Let's not rush things here, now. We just kissed. I don't want to go to

far, now."

"I know."

"But…soon, we might. We'll just have to wait and see what the future tells us."

Julie smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Bone took a deep breath. "Julie…this is…kind of hard for me to say this since I just

realized it, but…I—"

Julie put his finger on Bone's lips to silence him. "I know what you're trying to say."

She smiled. "I love you too, Bone."

Bone smiled. "You're a very special psychic wolf." The two wolves kissed each other again.

Bone put his hands on Julie's waste while the wolf-girl put her arms around his neck. It

lasted for the rest of the night.

**I'm sorry for taking over a week to get this done. I was busy, distracted, and not wanting to make **

**this into separate chapters at the same time. This is my first long oneshot ever. But, I promise, the **

**next one won't be long.**

**I think I might get distracted 'cause I think I'm going to get Sonic Unleashed in two days and want **

**to play with it. I know, I'm a Sonic freak, but I don't care. I've been dying to get that game.**

**Well, R&R, if you get the chance.**


End file.
